pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
Slender Man
Slender Man '''(alternatively spelled '''Slenderman)' '''or '''Slendy' as Pewdie calls him, is a popular Internet urban legend and the main antagonist of the game Slender and Sanatorium. Description As his name describes, is a tall faceless man in a suit. According to the legend, he can stretch out or shorten his arms at will. Depending on various vloggers and bloggers interpretations of the myth, the creature can show a wide range of abilities, ranging from causing memory loss, insomnia, paranoia, coughing fits with or without blood spitting (nicknamed Slendersickness) to triggering photograph/video distortions and statics as well as having teleportation power (very similar to Mr. Sexybutt). Slender Man was born in Indonesia, and is a black man who, shares the same properties as Michael Jackson, thats why he looks white. In the new game Sanitorium he is appearing to be "Moon Walking". He is considered to be Michael Jackson ghost. ''Slender'' The urban legend became so popular that some games were made as a reference to it, one of which Pewdiepie played. In this game, which is titled Slender, Pewdie has to walk around a forest looking for notes that describe the Slenderman, all this while the creature itself is lurking around, teleporting from one place to another, trying to catch the player. Pewdie encountered Slenderman a few times, and in some cases the screen would go static or a game-over screen when he got dangerously close to the creature or vice versa. At the end of the first episode though, Pewdie got so scared he rage quit the game and googled kitten pictures to calm himself down (see Kitten Therapy). However, he managed to play it again but didn't complete the game. He has made several new attempts, but is always caught by Slenderman as soon as he gets to the 4th note. In this episode he wasn't so scared anymore, and managed to proceed with the note search even when Slenderman was around. Just a few days later, Pewdie played yet another Slenderman related game - this time one of the very first Slenderman games out in the internet. He constantly called it Slendy, short for Slender. He managed to kill it and beat the game in his first try. He continued playing Slender until July 14th; his record was 6 out of 8 pages found. On July 16, 2012 it was Cutiepie's turn to play it. She was able to find 4 pages before being caught by Slenderman. ''Sanatorium'' On August 17, 2012 a new Slender game came out known as Sanatorium, which is based on Slender. Pewdie manages to collect 5 of 8 pages. In Sanitorium, it is revealed that the Slenderman also moves by "moonwalking", besides "teleporting static". The next day, Pewdie has a new Slender record of 7 out of 8 pages, just needing one more to win the Sanatorium map. According to the creators of Sanatorium, new maps are being created. One of the names of these maps has been confirmed as Hospice. ''Hospice'' On August 24, 2012. Part 2 of what started with Sanatorium, Hospice was released. Pewdie has 8 glowsticks and collected 6 of 8 notes before getting killed by Slendy. Next map by the creators is called Elementary. ''It is to be released by August 31, 2012 ''Mod On August 26, Pewdie played a mod from SCP which is based on Slender. He got 6 of 8 pages. The mod is similar to Slender. Category:Characters Category:Foes Category:Slender Category:Introduced July 2012 Category:Sanatorium Category:Antagonist Category:Hostile Category:Hospice